2012-10-19 Starfire and Superman Meet
Metropolis Marjorie Field - The Hall of Justice The Man of Steel. Stronger than a locomotive. Earth's greatest hero. The Superman. All titles and attributes given to Kal-El, a young man from the planet Krypton via Smallville, Kansas. He's in the one room in the Hall of Justice that he's never been in before. The infirmary. Superman sits on the edge of a bed, as a pair of medics, both looking more than a little shell- shocked at treating him, wrap another layer of compression bandages around the man's otherwise bare chest. He's right leg is similarly bare, and another bandage encircles his right knee. The man's body looks...battered, and despite what must be painful wounds, he's smiling warmly at the two medics. "Thank you ladies. I'd appreciate keeping this under-wraps..." he ties to joke softly, making a bad pun. They both nod and smile, finishing off the bandage and heading for the door. When she had arrived at the Hall of Justice, she was shown in and asked to wait while they tried to locate the one she came looking for. She knew where the kitchen was though and was in desperate need of coffee. So, on went a pot and when it was done and she had a cup in hand... She began the search on her since no one had returned yet. Eventually, she makes her way to the infirmary. Finding people, she gives a bright, heartwarming smile. "Oh! Good afternoon. I apologize for being where I likely should not but I am looking for someone... Could one of you, perhaps, tell me where I might find Superman?" Of course, then the nurses move and he's right there... Sorta. "Oh my..." Sauntering in, a look of concern crosses her features. "Are you quite alright?" Superman glances up at the unfamiliar voice and then nods his head softly at the nurses, letting them know it's all right. They nod in return and head off, closing the door behind them. "I have had better days." the man starts, his voice staying light and casual as he pushes himself off the table. "But I'm fine, thanks for asking. Fit for duty." he finishes, as if Superman would let a little thing like multiple deep knife slashes keep him from what he feels is his duty. Kal-El takes a half step, and manages to turn what would have been an ugly stumble into a graceful lift off, as his bad knee gives out from under him. The man reaches down and pulls up his tunic, settling the world famous Superman shield over his chest, directly over the wound. "How can I help you, Miss......?" Starfire's all green eyes narrow as she watches him, assessing him. She can't help but smirk a little before bringing the coffee cup to her lips and sipping on it lightly before she speaks. "I do not quite believe you, Superman but if that is what you wish to tell people..." The Tamaranean Princess shrugs her shoulders. "My name is Koriand'r. Nightwing suggest that I speak with you as well as J'onn about adapting to life on this planet. I have already spoken to the latter." Superman awws and nods his head at the mention of the woman's name. "Koriand'r. I remember now. Nightwing did mention and ask me to make time to meet you. I apologize for not reaching out sooner." the man says, extending his hand genially as he floats several inches off the floor, adding to his already great height. "So how are you finding Earth so far?" If he heard the part about not being believed, he's chosen to ignore it, instead putting on the well known public face of Superman the diplomat. One hand is taken from the coffee mug and used to clasp Superman's already extended one. "No need to apologize. It looks as though you have been exceptionally busy. If this is a bad time, I can come back later. Despite being fine, I would suggest a bit of rest, perhaps." Once her hand is taken back, she gives a bit of a wry smirk. "Difficult to adapt to and understand, honestly." Superman chuckles lightly and settles back down to a sitting position on the bed, motioning towards a stool on wheels nearby that the doctor often uses. "I'm not sure how much help I can be on adapting to Earth's culture." Kal-El starts, letting out a deep breath as he studies the alien woman a moment. "Though I am from another planet like yourself, I grew up here on earth. Everything I know about my home world I didn't learn until I was almost an adult. But I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have." Starfire smiles, bringing the cup to her lips again for a sip as she simply lifts her legs and settles to sitting in the air in front of him. "Why did you come to this planet instead of staying on your own world...?" Her head tilts off to one side. "This planet has much that always contradicts itself. It makes adaption almost impossible. All of your people do not even speak the same languages..." Superman shakes his head a little, smiling warmly as he starts to answer the questions. "Well...first off, I didn't choose to come to this planet. I was an infant, and my father placed me into a tiny rescue pod and launched me into space. My home world of Krypton was...well, destroyed. At least that is what the memory banks of the spaceship say. I don't actually know what happened for sure." His voice sounds a little sad when he talks about how little he knows about the fate of Krypton. "And yes...we have a lot of things that contradict themselves. There are many different languages on earth, and just as many different cultures. The planet doesn't have a centralized government, and as just recently started to reach a point of global communication. Humans are a young species, and they are still...working out the kinks." The smile on Starfire's face fades. "I am truly very sorry to hear that." And hits rather close to home for her. "Tamaran... My planet... Still exists to the best of my knowledge but I am forbidden from ever returning." A hand is run through her hair. "J'onn said much the same thing. This planet and my own are different in many ways... Most of it likely seems... inconsequential but it is enough that I am uncertain of what to do." Star's brows knit together, the coffee sat aside for now. "It is not as if it is a language barrier. I can get around that..." She shakes her head. "One of the things I have the hardest time with is the manner of dress on this world." "I'm very sorry to hear that. I'm sorry for even asking....but you aren't a criminal exile are you?" Kal-El asks, making sure to cover all his bases. This wouldn't be the first time he's run into someone who has been 'exiled' to earth for crimes committed elsewhere. "And what do you want to do? This planet is accepting enough in some places that if you wanted to...tend flowers, then you could work as a gardener someplace. There are as many opportunities as you open yourself up too." he explains. It's one of Superman's major flaws. He tends to always see the best in Humanity. "And...the custom of dress will change dramatically continent by continent, country by country, and even local region by region. Dress comfortably, but keep your genitalia covered, is a good rule of thumb." His question actually causes Starfire to smile. "I think you are the first to have asked... No. I am not. It is... A long story and not a pleasant one. I will tell you if you wish." While she doesn't relish the idea of telling it, she understands that it's needed. There's a small shrug of her shoulders. "It was suggested that I try to find work as a model. Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter think it would be wise if I sought some kind of diplomatic position especially as it would aid me in getting identification..." "I wont press the matter, but if you want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen. Somethings just having someone else around who knows your story can help you feel more at home." Superman says softly, again offering that warm smile of his. "And if it's diplomacy your after, I would actually caution against that. Yes, it would aid you in getting legal identification, but....I would hesitate to let someone unfamiliar with how most diplomats and politicians operate deal with them on a regular basis. And if you aren't here as a representative of your planet, it might not be a good idea to try and speak for them. I suppose the right question to ask would be...what do you like to do?" the man asks, reaching up to lay a hand on his chest a moment and taking a deep breath. He hides the grimace of pain with another smile. "You're a very poor actor, Sir. Most do not grasp their chest just to breath deeply and smile." Then Star smirks. "Diplomacy is something I am quite capable of... And believe me... You would not wish any other of my people to step in as a diplomat..." Kori frowns a moment. "What other languages do you speak?" Her story isn't one she wants anyone else over hearing. She shares it with very few people. "To answer your question, however... I enjoy cooking." Which is a recently discovered thing for the princess! "I'm not trying to act, Koriannd'r. Just trying not to display or let on that I'm injured. Too many people look up to me for me to be hurt." Superman explains, raising an eyebrow at the Diplomacy question. "May I ask why you wouldn't want anyone else to be a diplomat in your place?" "I speak English and Kryptonian...and a smattering of French that I picked up in high school. Why do you ask?" Kal-El questions, leaning forward a little curiously before he chuckles at the cooking comment. "Then go be a cook. Take a cooking class, learn the trade. Your entire future is open to you, and there is no wrong choice. You can always change your mind after you start." Superman says, grinning. For a long moment, Starfire watches him. Her eyes narrow slightly before she simply leans forward and presses her lips to his in a kiss that last quite a few seconds longer than it really needs to. When she pulls back, she reaches for her coffee cup with one hand and runs the other through her hair. After a sip of coffee, she begins to speak but now it's in Kryptonian. "I am the middle of three children to the King and Queen of Tamaran. My older sister is the reason I can never return home. She became ill when we were children and lost her ability to fly... Which lost her the position of heir to the throne and passed it on to me. She turned jealous and bitter... Eventually, she allied herself with a group that wished to conquer our world. The agreement was, I would be turned over to her to do with as she pleases and our world wouldn't be destroyed..." A deep shuddering breath is taken, the green in her eyes glowing a little brighter as the memories flood her. "For years I endured things that no one should ever have to go through. I was taught the truest meaning of evil..." Several tears escape as she remembers the repeated rape and abuse. "One day, I killed one of the men who had... My sister ordered my execution but before it could happen, Komand'r and I were both captured by the Psions. We were experimented on... They wanted to see how much energy our bodies could absorb before it destroyed us... It's where I got the powers I have..." "Komand'r's forces came for her and in the chaos, I was able to escape and make my way to the nearest planet. This one. That is when Nightwing and the Titans found me." By now, her entire body is shaking slightly and the coffee has to be set aside again. Superman is quite startled when Starfire kisses him, and he starts to pull away, wincing as the injury on his chest prevents him from getting very far. He keeps his eyes open in shock as the kiss lingers and then reaches up to rub at his lips when the girl pulls away. "That was...unexpected..." he starts. Then she starts speaking his home language and Kal-El just stops and stares, too stunned to really say much of anything as he listens to the story. When the tale is done, the man just shakes his head and lets out another deep breath. "Welcome to Earth." he says at last, welcoming her with those three little words that mean so much more. Welcome to a place where you can seek happiness. Welcome to a new home. Welcome to freedom. Welcome. Superman floats forward and moves to lightly lay a hand on the woman's shoulder. Once again a deep breath is taken. "While I do not think any of my people would leave Tamaran to come here... Komand'r, on the other hand, would jump at the chance act as the official voice of my planet..." Her head is shook. "Believe me, my sister is not someone you want stepping in to that position." The welcome causes her to smile a little and nod her head. "Thank you." The deeper meaning behind those words are clear in her tone. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for not demanding I leave. Thank you for giving me a chance. And the kiss? Well, that causes her to smirk. "I would apologize but..." There's a slightly teasing tone in her voice. "It is how I learned your language... I am sorry you injured yourself further trying to pull away. Which reminds me... I do not know you to look up to you so there is no need to strain yourself trying to act as if nothing is wrong around me." Superman squeezes ever so lightly the hand on the woman's shoulder before floating back to sit back down on the edge of the bed. He continues to speak in Krpytonian, glancing around. "You learn languages through kissing? Interesting gift. You may not be aware, but here, for many people, kissing someone on the lips is a rather intimate gesture. One usually reserved for close family and lovers." Superman offers with a grin. "And it is not you that I'm trying to protect my image for." the man of steel explains softly, staying in the alien tongue of his home world. "The people of this world put so much faith in my every word and action. It can be hard to live up to being 'Superman' sometimes, and I would hate to let them down. Especially over something that I'm going to recover from. It...gives them courage, to know that I'm here to protect them." She keeps to the language of his home world just as he does. "Nightwing keeps trying to remind me of personal space. I tend to forget at times. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Superman." Her head dips into a slight bow as she picks her coffee up and frowns. "It's cold." Who wants regular coffee cold!? Coffee is only good cold if it's flavored. Bah! Her head lifts to look at him and she smiles warmly. "I understand. I truly do. There is no one here but you and I, however and if it is something that concerns you then we can go elsewhere so that you might relax while we speak." "The only place that I relax is on the other side of the planet. It's not a place that I normally take people too." Superman explains, shaking his head. "I appreciate the offer, but I will be fine. Shall we move back towards the lounge so you can heat up your coffee?" he offers, floating up off the table again and reaching down to pull the leg of his suit back over the wrapped knee. Without knowing the bandage was there, it would be difficult to spot that there was anything out of place under the costume. Starfire smiles warmly at Superman, nodding her head and lowering her legs until she's standing again. "I thank you for taking the time to talk with me this afternoon..." What isn't said there is: Despite being cut to hell and back. There's a light dusty rose color that touches her cheeks. "I also apologize for wondering around when I should not have been... I wanted coffee and knew where it was and then no one ever came back so I assumed they had forgotten I was there..." "I was told you were waiting." Superman says, holding the door open for Starfire to leave the Infirmary and moves back towards the more public areas of the Hall of Justice. "I was just hoping to finish up here before going to meet you. There isn't any need to apologize however. Though I would appreciate it if you didn't spread it around that I was hurt." Superman shrugs, moving down the hall floating a couple inches off the floor. It doesn't seem out of place for the man, as the continues to speak in Kryptonian. "I have a great many enemies, and many of them would be encouraged to choose now to try and attempt something. Or discover how it was that I was hurt." Starfire smiles up at him, not yet going back to English. "Spread... what around? You seem perfectly fine to me." Her shoulders shrug and when they reach the kitchen, she heads directly for the microwave. "Uhm... How does this work?" A look is given to him over her shoulder and that heartwarming smile is flashed against. "You have my word, Superman. I will not say a word to anyone. What you are doing.... Enduring for the people of this planet... It's admirable. Respectable. This team is lucky to have such a man with them." Superman floats forward and demonstrates on the microwave. "Like this." he says softly, hitting a couple of buttons and then 'Start'. "Just the amount of time you want it in for, and then start." he explains. "Thank you." he says simply to the compliment. "I do what I can." Superman...humble. Who would have thought. Star watches him closely as he shows her how to work the machine the smiles up at him brightly. "Thank you! We do not have such things on Tamaran." Yes, she /and/ her home world are named after spices. His thanks earns him a bow of her head. "It is but the truth. You possess qualities that I am learning are lacking in a fair bit of the people I have met. It must be difficult for you to hide such things." She's assuming that he leads a double life like so many other heroes. "It...can be, at times." Superman starts, turning to 'lean' against the counter casually. The observant would note he's not actually touching the floor or the counter at all. "But I have seen what humans can be capable of, on both sides, and some of the things my example can push them to do....well they are frankly amazing. It's a tough dream to live up too, but the challenge makes it all the more worth it." "Not that I don't fail from time to time..." Superman says, smiling and shaking his head. "But even in failure, I try to be everything that I would...wish...that we could be like." Star smiles as she opens the microwave and reaches in to get her coffee cup. It's in her hand only seconds before it crashes to the floor and she's wincing, cradling her hand to her chest. At least she managed not to scream. There is, however, a soft whimper from her. "It was hot. I'm sorry for the mess. I'll clean it up..." And then she's looking around for paper towels. "Failure is how we learn. As long as there are people like you in this world and people aspiring to reach that... There will always be hope. It's when humanity gives up trying that there's a problem." "Some people see only hopelessness in failure." Superman says, reaching out to take Starfire's burned hand. He smiles warmly and leans in, moving to blow gently across her palm and cool it down. "But you are right. Hope is what I try to inspire, in my every word and action." Superman smiles and then steps back, moving to a cabinet and opening it up to grab a paper-towel roll. "I'll clean up the spill. Why don't you pour yourself a fresh cup." There's quite a bit of blinking involved as he cools her hand down. "Oh wow. Uhm, thank you." Starfire immediately kneels to pick up the broken pieces of the mug and deposit them in the sink. "There's success even in failure." When he offers to clean up the mess, she smirks a little. "Because, my dear Superman, I happen to bend just a little easier than you do at the moment..." She winks before reaching out to take the paper towels from him. "You inspire more than hope. You inspire courage and valor." Superman laughs a little, and relinquishes the paper towels. "Fair enough. I'll pour you another cup then. How do you take it? Cream or sugar? Black?" the man asks, floating towards the coffee pot and grabbing an official Justice League coffee mug. "I thank you for the compliments, Koriand'r. I was under the impression that you hadn't been on Earth that long. And yet even you know of my exploits it seems." Superman says, shaking his head a little. It would seem he can't escape his reputation even with someone from off-world. There's a bright laugh from Starfire. "It's just Kori... Or Starfire, if you'd prefer." Her shoulders roll into a small shrug as she stands. "Cream and sugar, please." A few more swipes with fresh paper towels before she turns to look at her companion for the afternoon. "/Everyone/ knows about Superman. I had heard your name after being here only two days." Another laugh and she shrugs, once more bringing her feet up to sit Indian style midair. "Thank you for the coffee, by the way. "So, if I may ask... Why do you do it? Why did you choose to because this... Beacon of hope??" "A whole two days?" Superman says with a laugh, adding cream and sugar to the coffee and stirring it with a brown stirrer before floating back over and hold out the cup. "And if you'd like, my name is Kal-El, Kori. Superman is just what most people know me as. But either is fine." When asked why he does it, Superman returns to 'leaning' against the counter and hrrms, reaching up to rub lightly at his chin. "That's a complicated question." he starts, tilting his head to one side. "Mostly because of my upbringing. Do all the good you can, by all the means you can, in all the ways you can, in all the places you can, at all the times you can, to all the people you can, as long as ever you can. It's something my father...adopted father, taught me...and it's the man I want to be." "Kal-El... I like that." Starfire reaches out to take the offered cup. "Thank you." His answer causes her to smile warmly and brightly. "Your father sounds like a very kind and wise man." The cup is brought up to her lips and blown on before she takes a sip. "Mm. Perfect." She looks down at the coffee. "It's very addictive stuff, you know. And it comes in so many different flavors!" Ahem. "You should know, there's always the possibility though it may be small, that my sister and her forces will try to come for me here..." "My father is a very wise man." Superman agrees quietly, smiling more to himself as memories surface. His eyes look distant a moment before he shakes his head and comes back to himself and nods towards the coffee. "It's the caffeine. It's a substance that occurs naturally in coffee that makes the mind feel more alert in small doses. And yes, it can be addictive with long term use." the man explains, and then shrugs his shoulders casually when the girl talks about her sister. "If your sister or her forces attempt to come here and do harm, or take you against your will, they will be stopped." Kal-El states simply. "Nightwing as taken you into his protection, and the Titans and the Justice League stand together. Anyone who wants to hurt you, has to go through all of us." That last bit causes Starfire to blink a little. "I mean no offense, believe me. I like Nightwing. He's a good man, if not a bit distant and hard to connect with but... It is difficult for me to put my faith in the Titans as a team. A few individuals of them, yes but as a whole..." She gives her head a sad shake. "They have a great deal of potential but... Too much anarchy and chaos." At that, Superman smiles and nods his head. "Perhaps. But they are a very young team. They will come together. I believe in them." Maybe it's once again, Kal-El's fault of seeing only the best in humanity, but he really does think that the team will come together and surprise everyone. "And if not the Titans, trust in me. I wont let you be taken if you don't wish to go." Superman promises easily. Kori's silent a moment, carefully studying the man before her. A warrior's assessment to be sure. Finally, she smiles and nods her head. "They will. They have a very rough road to get there but they will. Nightwing, perhaps, needs a little guidance in how to handle his position but they'll make a wonderful team." And then she's walking over and leaning up to lightly kiss his cheek. "Invasion of personal space, I know but that was still a very sweet thing for you to say for someone you've just met." Superman holds very still at the kiss, almost like he's afraid, but then smiles warmly and nods his head as Kori pulls away. "It's who I am." he says simply in response to the thank you. Superman moves to casually cross his arms over his chest. He face contorts a little in pain mid- gesture, and he stops and drops his arms again. "I think I should go spend some time soaking in the sun." he says softly, glancing down at his own chest. "Recharge the batteries a bit." A brow is arched up at the man beside him. "The sun?" She can't help but smirk a little. "Your body absorbs the U.V. radiation from it?" Star's coffee is set aside, her voice holding a world of curiosity in it. Superman nods his head, a little surprised that Kori put that together so quickly. "Thats it exactly." he says, smiling. "It's....a lot like food and rest for me. The more radiation I'm exposed to, the stronger I get." There's a wry smirk from Kori, a hand running through her hair. "It's what gives me my abilities. My flight, the energy shots I fire... I absorb U.V. radiation..." A deep breath is taken. "It nice not to feel quite so... alone." She's made friends, yes but none who can quite grasp what it's like. "I am sorry I made you uncomfortable, by the way. I won't keep you any longer though. I hope you're feeling better soon." Her coffee is finished and the cup slid into the dishwasher. "If you ever need someone to talk to..." Offer made, she turns for the door. "Likewise, Kori." Superman says, smiling. "Feel free to drop by anytime." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs